Medic
The , otherwise known as just , was previously known as , originally a Low-Class combatman. She is one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. She is a female Roidmude and is able to heal injured Roidmudes. Unlike Chase, she is able and willing to destroy a Roidmude's core, earning the title from Shinnosuke. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Advanced: Nurse **Super Evolution: Nurse *Human form/synchronize: Character History Six months prior to the series, Roidmude 009 was among the Roidmude combatants that made their attack on Global Freeze. She evolved into Medic Roidmude, but at some point of time, Medic was placed in a coma, and it took Volt Ghost's attempt at a Dark Christmas Eve to revive her back to consciousness. Reawakening Medic made her first appearance before Kamen Riders Drive and Mach when she arrived to retrieve the Core of the Gunman Roidmude who had been destroyed by the latter Rider, saying hello again to Krim Steinbelt, now Drive's belt. She appeared again to spirit Chase away from Drive and Mach after the latter destroyed the Cores of both the Gunman Roidmude and his 'little brother'. After Chase regained his memories, Brain deemed him a threat and tried to eliminate him, but Heart stopped him and decided to let Medic have her way on fixing Chase instead. After Roidmude 096 was destroyed, Medic, Brain and Chase attacked them again, but after seeing Brain get heavily injured by Mach, she called them for a retreat. When Heart asked for an explanation of what she did to Chase, Medic revealed her secret: unlike Brain who wiped his memory and tried to give him a new personality, she actually only altered part of his core programming - having the objective of protection changed from 'humans' to 'Roidmudes', as it is impossible to eliminate Chase's original Proto-Zero programming without eliminating the Roidmude himself. She promptly backed her new programming by convincing Chase that humans saw and used him as a tool, seeding Chase's true disgust for humans and eliminated any reservations he previously had for harming humans. Creation of Reaper Legion and Chase's upgrade Medic later founded Reaper Legion, a new division of half-evolved Roidmudes altered by Medic to see to the Grim Reaper's task, as Chase can now no longer attack Roidmudes due to his new programming. Instead of eliminating unruly and/or rogue Roidmudes by destroying the forms and reset their cores however, she and her Reapers secretly eliminate their Cores, seeing that these 'defective units' would get out of the line again no matter how many times they have been reset. The newly formed legion first went hunting for Roidmude 072 and promptly destroyed him. Drive objected her way with things as the new Reaper, deeming she is more of a demon and assumed Type Dead Heat to vent his anger from seeing Roidmude 072 destroyed on her. After assuming Dead Heat Flare, he initiate a Dead Heat Drop and Medic used her Reapers to cover her escape. Medic felt disgusted over Drive whom for the first time, was able to injure her and call forth her true Roidmude form. After Medic finished remodeling Chase, she and the other Roidmudes later staged a plan to defeat Drive. They first eliminated human templates that past Roidmudes used as their human disguises. Knowing that the Shift Cars would mobilize, they were captured and brainwashed by Medic as Chase's assistants. After delaying Mach with Heart, Chase confronted Shinnosuke/Drive, overpowering him with the enslaved Shift Cars. However, the plan failed thanks to Shift Formula's interference, saving Drive, Kiriko and the Shift Cars as he overpowered Chase. Having failed in the plan, she ordered the corpses to kidnap Kiriko and brought her to Chase, until Mach interfered, calling him a coward for toying with people's lives. Medic appears and agrees with Mach, but felt curious about Chase's reprogramming as one the Reaper Legion attacks the Rider with Kiriko starting to wake up. Later, she ordered Chase to attack after knowing that Brain had weakened Chase's firewall. Medic would reveal to Brain that she increased Chase's destructive impulse at max level, meaning that she can order Chase to kill anyone that she wants before freeing Brain. Personality As her name implies, Medic acts as a healer-like figure to her companions, capable of healing any damaged Roidmude cores, even those at the brink of destruction. Unlike other Roidmudes, she has no reservations displaying her extreme reverence of Heart, something that Brain finds very irritating. She is also shown to have tendencies of performing ballet dances (even using them in attacks) and sees Brain as a rival in competing for Heart's appreciation and acknowledgement. She is perceptive enough to learn the dynamics of the Roidmude group she is in quickly and manage to prove her worth other than being a healer shortly after. She learns enough about Roidmude programming to know how to fix Chase, who was breaking apart internally from conflicted values held by his past self as a Kamen Rider and his current role of a Grim Reaper, without compromising his integrity as a fighter, which put her odds with Brain and seeded their mutual animosity since. Despite her loyalty to Heart and kind facade, she actually has her own agenda, to which Heart and the others are unaware about. She is far more cruel than any of the inner circle Roidmudes in solving things, revealing to Shinnosuke that she never cared for any Roidmudes other than Heart, and finds disposing of defective Roidmudes a more efficient alternative to resetting them, taking her new Grim Reaper role with psychotic zeal. Her ruthlessness and cruelty is revealed in her non-hesitation in destroying the Core of Roidmude 072, who was willing to befriend and live among humans, and then using her own new Reaper Legion Roidmudes to shield herself from the Flare-enhanced Dead Heat Drop launched by Shinnosuke. She even put the blames of the unruly Roidmudes' deaths at the hands of Kamen Riders. After her first injury against Shinnosuke in Type Dead Heat in the form of a mild scratch from his Handle-Ken, she vowed a personal vendetta against him not just for injuring her, but also from being mocked as lower than human scum as Shinnosuke still respected Chase more than her (unaware to Shinnosuke that Chase is unable to destroy Roidmude Cores because of his own incomplete programming more than doing so on his own volition). She would even go so far as to lie to Heart that Roidmude 072 and members of her Reaper Legion were destroyed by Drive, in order to ensure that her plan goes smoothly. According to Freeze, Medic's special emotion is "devotion", possibly out of her willing to please Heart. Forms - Advanced= *Height: 205cm *Weight: 107kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Healing :Medic is able to emit healing energies from her hands to heal in a more conventional sense. ;Roidmude Core Absorption :She can absorb a damaged Roidmude Core long enough for her to transport it out of harm's way so she can heal the Roidmude and help it reclaim its body uninterrupted. ;Teleportation :Medic can teleport herself and any other Roidmudes as an escape. She also emits an energy petal or energy roses to cover her escape. ;Brainwashing :Through an unknown method, Medic can reprogram Roidmudes that went rogue or disobey orders. Unlike Brain, her method was altering the main programming instead of reboot or erasing memories and as mention by her, the method is also a little painful. Another way of doing this was also by using her breath at smaller targets such as Tire Exchange Shift Cars, thus making them obey to Chase and the Roidmudes as well. While under control, the Shift Cars sport Medic's insignia. ;Energy Rose Shields :She can create a defensive wall of roses to block enemy attacks. ;Tentacles :She can extend two long tentacles from her shoulders while in human disguise and Roidmude form. These tentacles also have a scalpel-like blade on the end. :;Roidmude Core Elimination ::Medic's tentacles are strong enough to penetrate through a Roidmude's skin, even managed to destroy their Cores. :;Remodeling ::These tentacles were able to remodel Low-Class Roidmudes into Reaper Legions, providing them with modifcation armaments such as arm cannons and talons as originally accessed by Roidmude 005 and Roidmude 096 respectively, also providing the former armament to the Cook Roidmude. She also remodelled Chase into a more powerful killing machine, granting him the power of Super Heavy Acceleration, an ability which would she grant to Heart as well. ;Laser Scalpel Beam :Medic could fire a purple scalpel beam that could melt through materials. ;Human Clone Creation :Medic can create humanoid clones from dusts which used as her slaves. In the first use, they seemingly appeared to be on a similar degree to a human corpse until they were commanded to obey her actions. These clones would be disintegrated and/or combusted in flames once being thrown with a Shift Car or Signal Bike or via simple command. ;Devotion Empowerment :As stated by Freeze, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Medic's case, she can empower herself with devotion emotions. Appearances: Episode 20-22, 34 - Super Evolution= *Height: 205cm *Weight: 107kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Devotion Empowerment :As stated by Freeze, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Medic's case, she can empower herself with devotion emotions. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Medic is portrayed by . As the Medic Roidmude, her suit actor is . Notes *Medic is the first female Roidmude to appear in the series. **Although Iron and Roidmude 096 used a female disguise in the series, Medic is the first Roidmude to only have a full female-only appearance. *Her attires in human form resembles a combination of gothic lolita, ballet and nurse clothing (mainly the nursing cap), which indicates her role as a healer and her affinity to perform ballet dances. **Her snake motif is an allusion to the Cadecus of Mercury, a symbol that is often associated with medicine. The symbol is a winged staff with two snakes intertwined on it. **Her saxophone motifs on her body is a reference to the famous saxophone player . *Coincidentally, Medic has two allusions to Cyborg 009. She has the same number designation as Joe Shimamura (009) and is a ballet dancer like Cyborg 003. *Medic's Roidmude form is the last one to debut in the group of the Roidmude generals, as well as the only general Roidmude form to debut in the 20 episode range, while Heart and Brain's debuted in the 0-10 episode range, and Chase's in Episode 11. *In spite of her name, Medic appears to have a number of talents that she does better than the other Roidmudes outside of repairing damaged cores, including ballet dancer, tactician, programmer, and she has displayed the ability to make fake animatable human corpses. Additionally, she even took on Chase's role as the Grim Reaper. This makes her the only Roidmude aside from Brain to show additional notable traits that deviate from their name. *When her Roidmude number is repeated twice, it reads '' Kyū Kyū '' which is an homophone for an activity medics are known for. **This doubles as a reference to , a Super Sentai show that aired from 1999 to 2000 involving the Tatsumi family's regular search and rescue missions, with Medic being more akin to the sole female and the youngest of the Tatsumi siblings, , who happens to be a para'medic'. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? **Episode 12: Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From? **Episode 13: Why Won't My Little Brother Put On the Brakes? **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **Episode 17: Who Will Control Deadheat? **Episode 18: Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy? **Episode 20: When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude? **Episode 21: What Can Be Spoken About the Irregular Dead? **Episode 22: How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight? **Episode 23: Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? **Episode 24: What Can Keep Mach Running? **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? *''Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' *'' '' References Category:Roidmudes Category:Drive Characters Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Snake Monsters Category:Human Monsters Category:Advanced Roidmude